


Uśmiech losu

by Liryczna



Series: Odds or Evens [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Gintama
Genre: Crossover, Kinda fluff, M/M, anguff, kinda angst, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia pewnego zakładu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uśmiech losu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mik/gifts).



> Skończenie tego fika odebrało mi kilka lat życia z powodu stresu, ale BYŁO TEGO WARTE, chociaż wiem teraz o paru rzeczach więcej, niż chciałam wiedzieć w ciągu całego swojego żywota (jedną z nich jest dokładna budowa fajki). Napisanie go zajęło mi kilka lat (bywa), ale całość zmieniała się tyle razy, że w sumie to nic dziwnego. Teraz już wcale nie przypomina pierwszej wersji, ups. Uwaga: tekst zawiera bezczelne odniesienia do Marlowe’a, trochę zmyślania, a także kilka trupów. Dodatkowo, fluff. W moim wykonaniu, ale to nadal w pewnym sensie fluff. (Angst też, przepraszam, ale "kanonicznie" nie dało się inaczej.)
> 
> Dedykowane **[Mik](http://billieblack.deviantart.com/)** , bez której nigdy nawet bym na ten tekst nie wpadła. To mój najbardziej ukochany pairing i napisanie go chodziło za mną od wieków, ale nie potrafiłam się za niego zabrać, przeczuwając, że zepsuję. Starałam się jak mogłam, ale dalej mam wrażenie, że oni zasługują na więcej. Pewnie zawsze tak będzie, ale mam nadzieję, że Tobie się spodoba. 
> 
> Podziękowania dla **[Neno](http://efari.deviantart.com/)** , która wytrzymała moje stałe marudzenie w czasie pisania i zawsze pacnęła mnie, gdy zaczynałam pisać bzdury, oraz dla **[Balthuzy](http://balthuzathegreat.tumblr.com/)** , bo pomogła mi wyciąć z treści najgorsze chaszcze. Bez niej Takasugi miałby na imię Niewiele i mieszkałby w dyni, a to już byłaby zupełnie inna bajka.
> 
> Inspirowane: [klik.](http://youtu.be/HiRXdCBHlDE)

Późnym popołudniem warstwa chmur rozstąpiła się, zalewając zbocze wzgórza ciepłym światłem słońca. Długie źdźbła traw kołysały się na wietrze dookoła chłopca, gdy mozolnie wspinał się, krok za krokiem, oddychając ciężko dusznym, upalnym powietrzem. Od samego poranka jego głowa tętniła bólem, który jedynie wzmógł się w ciągu dnia, wspomagany krzykami kłócących się jak zawsze Zury i Gintokiego. Teraz, wracając samotnie do domu, mógł jedynie liczyć na kojącą ciszę pustej rezydencji - o ile tylko pan domu wciąż nie wrócił ze swojej podróży do stolicy.

Szelest wśród suchych liści drzew nagle zwrócił jego uwagę, odrywając go od myśli o tym, jak wiele mógłby się nauczyć towarzysząc swojemu ojcu w podróży, zamiast zostawania w tyle z powodu nauki. Zainteresowany, Takasugi podszedł bliżej do źródła hałasu, zerkając z ciekawością na ogrodzony teren świątynny.

Biały ptak zaplątał się w jedno z zawieszonych na drzewie zabezpieczeń. Kawałek papieru ze starannie wykaligrafowanym błogosławieństwem owinął się dookoła jego nogi i nawet ostry dziób kruka nie był w stanie go rozerwać. Pomimo tego, że kolejne próby okazywały się tak samo nieudane, zwierzę nie przestawało się szamotać, choć w bezlitosnych promieniach słońca musiało być już wykończone. Shinsuke spojrzał na trzymany przez siebie zeszyt, przez chwilę zastanawiając się, czy nie byłoby lepiej po prostu iść dalej, udając, że nic nie zauważył, jednak sama myśl o tym, że Shouyo-sensei mógłby być rozczarowany jego postępowaniem sprawiła, że w końcu zdecydował się pomóc. Przeskoczył ogrodzenie i podszedł bliżej. O wiele prościej byłoby użyć ostrza katany do przecięcia upartego kawałka papieru, jednak na razie tylko Gintoki mógł nosić ze sobą prawdziwy miecz, czego wszyscy od zawsze mu zazdrościli. Takasugi miał tylko swoje ręce, więc wspiął się w górę i sięgnął w stronę nogi zwierzęcia, usiłując przewidzieć jego ruchy. Ptak, widząc że ktoś zbliżał się do niego, zamarł bez ruchu, wpatrując się z uwagą. Chłopiec nie był jednak dostatecznie ostrożny. Krzyknął, gdy kruk dziobnął go tak mocno, że krew polała się z jego palca, spadając na kawałek papieru zawiązany dookoła nogi ptaka. Zabezpieczenie pękło z trzaskiem, uwalniając zwierzę, które natychmiast poderwało się do lotu. Schodząc na ziemię, chłopiec przełknął niegodne samuraja łzy, wtykając wciąż krwawiący palec do ust i bezradnie patrząc jak uratowany przez niego kruk odlatuje.

 

 

 

 

Bitwa pod Hakodate trwała już od dwóch dni, a żadne z nich nie zdołało przez ten czas odpocząć nawet przez chwilę. Białe szaty Shiroyashy były już ciemne od błota i krwi, zarówno jego własnej, jak i tej należącej do ich przeciwników. Biały demon wciąż jeszcze wirował w samym środku bitwy, lecz nawet jemu zaczynało już brakować sił. Założony naprędce przez Sakamoto opatrunek ciągle zsuwał się Takasugiemu z oka, jeszcze bardziej ograniczając jego ruchy, jednak nie miał nawet czasu zatrzymać się, by go poprawić. Rana, która była wszystkim, co zostało po lewym oku przywódcy Kiheitai nie dawała o sobie zapomnieć nawet na moment - część jego ataków nie trafiała do celu, bo tracąc połowę wzroku stracił także część własnych umiejętności oceny odległości. Ból pozwalał mu się skupić, gdy zmęczenie zaczynało wygrywać z determinacją. Teraz nawet śmiech Sakamoto ucichł całkowicie, a Katsura nie potrafił już złapać oddechu. Kiedy udało im się odeprzeć przeciwnika odrobinę dalej, ich przywódca rozejrzał się po polu bitwy niemalże z zagubieniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. W obliczu porażki, nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Ich wróg miał zatrważającą przewagę, nawet z posiłkami na które wciąż czekali nie mogli liczyć na wygraną. Chociaż wciąż stali, nie odpuszczając nawet na moment, to każdy z nich miał świadomość tego, że w tej sytuacji śmierć była jedynie kwestią czasu.

Wycofali się za linię pierwszych należących do miasta budynków, aż do wciąż płonących ruin portu. Amanto nie podążali za nimi, zbierając swoje własne siły, lecz daleki pomruk poruszających się po niebie statków świadczył o tym, że mogli zaatakować w każdej chwili. Gdy próbowali się przegrupować, Sakamoto został z tyłu, wypatrując nadchodzących wrogów wraz z resztkami swojego oddziału.

\- Zura! Zura, musimy się wycofać całkowicie! - Gintoki dobiegł do ich dowódcy, łapiąc go za ramię. Gdy ten nie zareagował, Shiroyasha potrząsnął nim, usiłując przywrócić go do rzeczywistości.

\- Nie możemy stracić miasta - wymamrotał Katsura.

\- Już dawno jest stracone i dobrze o tym wiesz! Jeżeli pozwolisz im tutaj zostać, to wszyscy zginiemy!

\- Gintoki...

\- Tak długo, jak ich lasery szatkują naszych ludzi na kawałeczki, nie mamy żadnych szans przedostać się na drugą stronę. To rzeźnia! Musimy odpuścić, spotkać się z głównymi siłami za rzeką i…

Takasugi przestał słuchać ich kłótni, odchodząc na bok i w ciszy szacując straty. Z kilkunastu setek, które mieli jeszcze dwa dni temu, pozostało już może tylko dwustu żołnierzy. Nie było wśród nich takiego, który nie byłby ranny i zmęczony. Następna fala ataku miała ich zdziesiątkować kompletnie, ale nie mieli wyboru. Nawet Gintoki musiał zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Jeżeli mogli kupić reszcie sił przynajmniej kilka godzin, to każdy z nich bez wahania poświęciłby własne życie.

Dach pobliskiego budynku zajął się ogniem, a uwiązany przed nim rumak spłoszył się i stanął dęba, usiłując zerwać się z uwięzi. W półmroku jego jasne umaszczenie wydawało się wręcz nierealne. Niewiele myśląc, Takasugi podszedł do niego, wyciągając przed siebie rękę złapał za jego uzdę. Koń uspokoił się, a on poklepał go po szyi, drugą ręką odwiązując go od ogrodzenia. Zdając sobie sprawę, że niemalże wszyscy go obserwują, Takasugi krok po kroku zdjął z niego całą uprząż, a gdy wreszcie uwolniony wierzchowiec zawahał się, dowódca Kiheitai pogonił go, licząc, być może naiwnie, że opuści pole bitwy na czas. On sam, ani nikt z jego oddziału nie miał jednak takiego przywileju.

\- Wracamy na pozycje - rozkazał w końcu, całkowicie ignorując Gintokiego i Katsurę. - Utrzymamy tę linię aż do przybycia wsparcia.

Odgłos pierwszego wybuchu zagłuszył jakiekolwiek protesty. Na skrzydłach statków Amanto śmierć nadciągała by zabrać ich wszystkich w otchłanie piekieł. Zaciskając palce na swojej katanie, Takasugi kątem oka dostrzegł błysk bieli w oddali. 

 

 

 

 

Jego ręce leżały bezwładnie na ziemi, a on nie mógł się zmusić nawet do ruszenia palcem. Pulsujący ból wydawał się tak mocny, że aż nierealny. Gorąca krew spływała po jego boku, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że traci jej zbyt wiele, zbyt szybko. Odłamek, który trafił go w pierś wbił się w jego ciało głęboko, przecinając go niemalże na wskroś. Czuł, że traci świadomość, mgła zaczęła przesłaniać zachmurzone niebo ponad polem bitwy.

 

 _Przegrali_.

 

Spodziewał się tego, zdrowy rozsądek zawsze podpowiadał, że nie mogli wygrać zamiast dostaw i posiłków mając jedynie swój własny honor i dumę. Jeszcze nigdy żadna armia nie zwyciężyła bez jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, a oni od tak dawna walczyli przeciwko całemu światu, że zapomnieli nawet, jak to naprawdę powinno wyglądać. Od samego początku byli skazani na zgubę. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że tak łatwo mieli się poddać. Wszyscy ci, których ciała leżały teraz dookoła niego do samego końca odmawiali uznania przegranej. 

Takasugi ruszył się z trudem. Jeden palec, później drugi, ponownie wziął do ręki swój miecz, oddychając szybko i płytko.

Zamknął oczy, zaledwie na sekundę, a gdy je otworzył, ktoś pochylał się nad nim. Nie potrafił go rozpoznać, jego rysy wciaż rozmywały się w jedną białą plamę, ale wydawał mu się znajomy, jak postać z dawno zapomnianego snu.

\- Jak ci na imię?

W pierwszej chwili nie zarejestrował nawet pytania, zbyt zamroczony by odpowiedzieć.

\- Jak ci na imię? - postać spytała ponownie i tym razem, po kilkakrotnym mrugnięciu, Takasugi był w stanie skupić na niej swój wzrok.

\- Amanto… - wydusił z siebie.

\- Och, nie, nie jestem jednym z nich. - Stojący nad nim mężczyzna przykucnął, pochylając się tak, że jego twarz znajdowała się tuż nad twarzą Takasugiego.

\- Kim…

\- Jeżeli zostaniesz tutaj, to w ciągu minut wykrwawisz się na śmierć. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że odnajdzie cię ktoś z wojsk przeciwnika i dobije jeszcze wcześniej. O ile oczywiście nikt nie postanowi ci pomóc.

\- Mój oddział…

\- Trupy - zapewnił obcy lekko, bez śladu współczucia. - Jak okiem sięgnąć, nic tylko zwłoki i segregujący je kosmici. Podobno Amanto potrafią znaleźć kupca dla wszystkiego. Ciekawe ile warci są martwi jouishishi?

Zaciskając zęby, Takasugi z trudem zacisnął ponownie zdrętwiałe palce na rękojeści katany. Jego ruchy straciły na szybkości i zwinności, jednak pochylony nad nim nieznajomy nie drgnął nawet, gdy dygoczące lekko ostrze miecza znalazło się nagle tuż przy jego szyi. 

\- Skoro nie jesteś Amanto, to kim jesteś? - zażądał odpowiedzi Takasugi, usiłując się skupić pomimo przytłaczającego bólu promieniującego z rany na piersi.

\- Niewinnym przechodniem, który skłonny jest zaproponować ci swą pomoc - powiedział, odtrącając katanę, która z brzdękiem upadła na ziemię. - Co powiesz na zakład, mój drogi?

\- Zakład? - spytał Takasugi przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

\- Powinieneś umrzeć dzisiaj - stwierdził bezlitośnie. - Jeżeli się zgodzisz, dam ci więcej czasu: dwadzieścia lat i jeszcze cztery.

\- Ale?

\- Jeźeli w tym czasie zapragniesz czegoś bardziej niż śmierci i zniszczenia, twoja dusza będzie moja. - Demon palcem wskazującym dotknął jego policzka, zjeżdżając w dół i unosząc jego brodę. - Więc, jouishishi? Chcesz dokonać swojej zemsty?

Ledwie mogąc oddychać, Takasugi skinął głową. 

\- Zgoda.

\- Jak ci na imię?

\- Takasugi Shinsuke.

Mephisto Pheles uśmiechnął się szeroko i przypieczętował ich umowę pocałunkiem.

 

 

 

 

Wymknął się strażom bez trudu i niezauważony dotarł do granic świątyni. Jak co noc, Mephisto czekał na niego przy torii, nie chcąc wkraczać na poświęcony teren. Takasugi nie pamiętał, kto z nich zaproponował spotykanie się w takim miejscu, jednak był wdzięczny za powód do opuszczenia obozowiska. Od ostatniego starcia minął już ponad miesiąc, a oni wciąż ukrywali się, liżąc rany po bitwie, w której stracili przeważającą część wszystkich oddziałów. Nawet w tak długi czas po starciu, na jego obrzeżach codziennie przybywało świeżych mogił.

Gdy dołączył do reszty spóżniony o dwa tygodnie, z zagojoną śmiertelną raną biegnącą wzdłuż żeber, nikt nawet nie kwestionował jego nieobecności. Samo pojawienie się zaginionego dowódcy przywróciło ich wojsku morale. Przywódca Kiheitai nie zamierzał jednak zapominać, że to nie cud sprawił, że udało mu się wrócić.

\- Jaki macie plan?  - zapytał Mephisto na powitanie. - W wiosce słyszałem pogłoski o tym, że będziecie kierować się w stronę wybrzeża, ale nawet głupiec zorientowałby się, że to samobójstwo.

\- Zura chce właśnie w taki sposób uzyskać przewagę. - Samuraj westchnął cierpiętniczo. - Mamy informacje dotyczące składów broni Amanto w pobliżu wybrzeża. Nasze siły są na tyle niewielkie, że mamy szansę przemknąć się za ich linię obrony.

\- Hmm. Nie boisz się mówić mi tego wszystkiego? 

Takasugi spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie.

\- Gdybym ci nie ufał, to już byś nie żył - oświadczył, usiłując brzmieć przekonująco, na co Mephisto zaśmiał się głośno. - Poza tym, pytając powinieneś oczekiwać odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie.

\- I słusznie - warknął Takasugi, wyraźnie poirytowany. Mephisto westchnął, wyczuwając, że coś było nie tak.

\- Sakamoto nadal nie wrócił?

\- Nie. 

\- Być może...

\- Jeżeli teraz wróci, to zostanie skazany na śmierć - przerwał mu beznamiętnie, odwracając wzrok. 

\- Hmmm, pewnie tak - stwierdził Mephisto. - Co zrobicie, jeżeli wam się nie powiedzie?

\- Umrzemy - odparł Takasugi bez zastanowienia. - Albo spróbujemy znowu.

Las dookoła nich nie był cichy nawet w nocy. Wiatr szeleścił liśmi wśród gałęzi drzew, gdzieś z daleka dobiegł ich odgłos kroków strażnika. Gdy przeszedł obok nich nie zauważając nic niezwykłego i zniknął w oddali, Mephisto uśmiechnął się, podając Takasugiemu długie, wąskie pudełko, które pojawiło się w jego rękach znikąd. 

\- To dla ciebie - powiedział, zbierając się do odejścia. - Dbaj o nią.

Takasugi uniósł brew pytająco, widząc zawartość pakunku.

\- Kiseru?

\- Nie będę wiecznie śledzić was krok w krok. Jeżeli tylko będziesz potrzebować mojej pomocy, daj mi znać za jej pomocą. Być może będziesz mieć szczęście i nawet się zjawię. - Mephisto zamachał trzymaną w ręku parasolką, po czym zniknął w ciemności bez pożegnania.

Zaciekawiony Takasugi ostrożnie uniósł długą fajkę. Leżała w jego dłoni idealnie, gdy przyłożył ją do ust. 

 

 

 

 

\- Spóźniłeś się – powitał go z nutą niezadowolenia w głosie.

\- Wezwałeś mnie zbyt późno. Nie zawsze mogę rzucić wszystko w pośpiechu, by cię ratować z opresji. – Mephisto zmarszczył brwi. – Jesteś ranny?

\- Zurze się poszczęściło, ale zaledwie mnie drasnął – oświadczył Takasugi, zsuwając się z parapetu okna. – Bez obaw, Bansai pomatkował mi już wystarczająco. - Delikatnie odłożył niepotrzebne już kiseru, ukląkł na tatami i sięgnął w kierunku przygotowanego wcześniej sake. Ostrożnie napełnił czarkę, uważając by nie uronić ani kropli i zaoferował ją Mephisto, który usadowił się tuż obok.

\- To ofiara? – Mephisto zawahał się, zanim ją przyjął, wyciągając rękę w jej kierunku, ale rozmyślając się w połowie drogi.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Takasugi, obserwując go uważnie. – Propozycja.

Mephisto ujął czarkę delikatnie, nie pozwalając samurajowi na cofnięcie jego palców. Nie spuszczając wzroku z Takasugiego przywiódł sakazuki do swoich warg, wypijając alkohol do ostatniej kropli. Podmuch wiatru przemknął przez pomieszczenie. Gdy ucichł, materiał szat Mephista zdążył się już zmienić, wydłużone rękawy kimona spłynęły na ziemię szelestem drogiego jedwabiu. Furisode, zauważył Takasugi. Ze złotym emblematem na piersi, trudno było o bardziej jasny symbol.

\- Pachniesz tytoniem – zauważył Mephisto, przysuwając się w jego stronę. Dłoń demona płynnym ruchem zsunęła się do nadgarstka Takasugiego. – Nie dałem ci jej po to, żebyś zniszczył swoje szanse, rujnując swoje zdrowie przed czasem.

\- Uzyskanie twojej uwagi nie jest łatwe. Jeżeli taka jest cena…

Sakazuki wymknęło się z jego dłoni i rozbijając się spadło na podłogę, ale żadne z nich nie usłyszało nawet dźwięku pękającej porcelany, gdy Takasugi uniósł się lekko, pokonując ostatnie kilka centymetrów dzielących ich od siebie.

(Następnego dnia rozkazał naprawić naczynie, wypełniając pęknięcia  złotem.)

 

 

 

 

Mephisto spał rzadko, jedna lub dwie godziny starczały mu na długo. Często mówił przez sen, wypowiadając słowa w języku, którego Takasugi nawet nie próbował zrozumieć. Jeżeli tylko mógł, przywódca Kiheitai powstrzymywał się wtedy od zaśnięcia, przyglądając mu się w ciszy i upewniając się, że na pewno nic nie zakłóci ich spokoju. Sam zasypiał dopiero później, budząc się, bez wyjątku, samotnie. Choć lata mijały, to jedno pozostawało niezmienne, aż do dnia, gdy wyczuwając ruch, chwycił go za rękę, wtulając twarz pościel. Nawet pomimo tego czuł zdradliwy rumieniec na własnej twarzy.

\- Zostań.

 

 

 

 

Czasami Takasugi miał wrażenie, że nic nie uległo zmianie, nic nie zmieniło się od tamtego dnia, gdy wśród krwi i błota zgodził się oddać swą duszę w zamian za pomoc demona. Wszyscy inni: Zura, Gintoki... Nawet Sakamoto szedł naprzód, a on zostawał z tyłu, spętany swoją własną zemstą. Taki był w końcu warunek ich umowy. Bywały jednak dni, gdy Matako była zbyt głośna, Henpeita powiedział o słowo za dużo, a Bansai przemilczał o jedną rzecz zbyt wiele. W przestrzeni kosmicznej, zimnej i cichej, stare rany nigdy nie dawały o sobie zapomnieć, podobnie jak powracające w snach słowa Shouyo. Takasugi wciąż pamiętał wszystko z kryształową jasnością, od dnia, gdy ich świątynia stanęła w płomieniach, do tego przeklętego poranka, kiedy on, Zura i Gintoki stanęli nad oddzieloną od ciała głową ich mistrza. Wtedy właśnie poprzysięgli zemstę. Chociaż pozostała dwójka już dawno zboczyła z tej ścieżki, Takasugi wciąż uparcie szukał ukojenia w zniszczeniu. Powiedział Zurze, że nie potrzebuje niczego do ochrony, lecz nie mógłby bardziej skłamać. Już raz stracił wszystko, co było dla niego najważniejsze. Właśnie dlatego żyjąca w nim bestia nigdy nie uciszyła swojego wycia. Czasami myślał o tym, co stanie się, gdy los znów odbierze mu to, co dla niego najdroższe. Wiedział, że jeżeli tylko przyzna, że coś jest dla niego ważniejsze niż zemsta, straci to w tej samej sekundzie. Milczał więc uparcie.

Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że dla Mephista jest jedynie partią szachów, rozgrywaną w każde niedzielne popołudnie, całkowicie zapomnianą w ciągu tygodnia. Demon nie zjawiał się na każde wezwanie, będąc zbyt daleko, lub mając zbyt wiele do zrobienia w swojej własnej szkole. Mephisto z jego wyglądającą na poparzenie blizną na lewej kostce, milionem planów i sekretnym imieniem, które zdradził mu tylko w zamian za obietnicę, że nigdy go nie wypowie, nie był łatwy do rozgryzienia. W dni, gdy te myśli stawały się nie znośne Takasugi nie zapalał kiseru, czekając aż prąd znów odwróci swój bieg.

  

 

 

 

Wszystkie światła były zgaszone, gdy wemknął się do środka, unikając robienia hałasu. Było już późno, jednak wiedział, że właściciel zawsze budził się, słysząc nawet najcichszy szmer, więc zdziwił go brak natychmiastowej reakcji. Ciszę przerwał dopiero odgłos kaszlu, głębokiego i mokrego. Alarmująco długiego.

Takasugi nie spał, lecz był ledwie przytomny. Leżał skulony na boku, oddychając ciężko. Mephisto dotknął jego czoła, krzywiąc się, gdy odkrył, że było rozpalone gorączką.

\- Idiota - westchnął, odsuwając mokre kosmyki włosów z jego twarzy. - Myślałem, że nie wzywasz mnie dlatego, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć, a nie dlatego, że postanowiłeś zostać męczennikiem.

\- ...isto.

Demon pokręcił głową, udając rozdrażnienie.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego rozmyślnie usiłujesz utrudnić mi zadanie utrzymania cię przy życiu, Shinsuke.

Gdy Takasugi obudził się kilka godzin później, Mephisto siedział obok, usadowiony wygodnie ze stosem mang przy boku, a jego ogon od niechcenia owijał się dookoła wyciągniętej w jego stronę ręki chorego. 

  

 

 

 

Ujął fajkę, delikatnie gładząc misterne rzeźbienia, ostrożnie opierając ciężar cybucha na nadgarstku. Z namaszczeniem wręcz zacisnął na nim skostniałe palce, czekając aż tlący się wewnątrz żar przeniknie przez drewno. Przyłożył ustnik do warg niemalże z delikatnością pocałunku, powolnym wdechem napełniając płuca znajomym zapachem dawkowanej powolnie śmierci. Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na zewnątrz w chwili, gdy pierwsze krople deszczu uderzyły o dach. Dym powoli rozmywał się na tle rozświetlonego lampionami Kioto, a Takasugi Shinsuke, jak co noc, czekał, z nadzieją wpatrując się w księżyc.

 

 

 

 

Poranek zastał ich w jednym łóżku, pierwsze promienie słońca przedarły się z trudem przez szpary w ciężkich zasłonach sypialni Mephista, powoli rozbudzając ich ciepłem letniego dnia. Demon przeciągnął się leniwie wśród kolorowej pościeli, wciąż nie chcąc wstawać, wiedząc, że nieuchronnie skończy się to powrotem do pracy. Z bandą młodocianych egzorcystów szalejących po terenie szkoły, zawsze znalazło się coś, co wymagało jego uwagi, nawet jeżeli chciałby na jak najdłużej uciec od swych obowiązków. Ziewnął, rozglądając się dookoła. Takasugi nie spał, przyglądając mu się spod na wpół przymkniętej powieki. 

\- Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, chcę, żebyś to ty mnie zabił - odezwał się nagle, 

Mephisto zamarł, natychmiast rozbudzając się całkowicie.

\- Shinsuke…

\- Zura jest na to za słaby, Gintoki za głupi, żeby spróbować, a ja nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby to był Kamui. Kiedy upadnie Bakufu i ostatni z tych sukinsynów sprzed dziesięciu lat zginie, tak jak na to zasługuje… - Zamilkł. - Ktoś musi uciszyć tę bestię, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Dobrze wiesz, że nie boję się piekła.

Demon zaśmiał się gorzko, kręcąc głową.

\- Oj, Shinsuke. Jak możesz się go bać, skoro jesteśmy w nim od zawsze - powiedział. 

\- To jedyne wyjście.

\- Nie.

Nie miał wyboru, więc zrobił to, co potrafił najlepiej, wciąż nie wypuszczając jego dłoni ze swojej.

\- Zawsze jest inne wyjście - stwierdził pewnym głosem. Widząc powątpiewanie na twarzy Takasugiego uniósł brew, niemalże podpuszczając go do protestów.

\- Mephisto...

\- A jeżeli myślisz inaczej - uśmiechnął się szeroko - załóż się ze mną, Takasugi Shinsuke.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Koniec._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS [Klik.](http://www.majhost.com/gallery/lira/smietnik/sorry.bmp)  
> PS 2 Takasugi to wcielenie angstu. Gdyby tylko angst mógł przyjąć materialną formę, to by miał 1,70 i pełzał wszędzie w szacie w kwiatki/motylki. Fakt, że jego kanoniczne życie seksualne ogranicza się do patrzenia na innych z odległości całego pokoju i picia sake w całkowitej ciszy NIE POMAGA. Plus jest wzorowany na postaci historycznej, która w wieku 28 lat zmarła na gruźlicę. Kanonicznie, Takasugi mniej więcej tyle ma właśnie teraz. Welp.


End file.
